Beach Day
by WinkyFace101
Summary: A one-shot about how Ross and Laura go on a beach day with the R5 family. Laura and Ross are attracted to each other, but it isn't until some guy goes up to Laura the Ross realizes he likes her. Will he be too late? Or will everything go right? (Raura)


**Hello Again! I'm glad you guys like these one-shots. Please feel free to write in the reviews for story ideas, because making them up is quite difficult. Here is another one-shot. Something a bit friskier than usual… ;)**

 **Couple: Ross/Laura**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Rating: T**

Laura's P.O.V.

Today was probably the hottest day in Colorado. Nobody could take the heat. I was originally in some black leggings and pink shirt, but I was sweating so much! I decided to change into some jean shorts overalls and a white crop-top. It was better, but it was still really hot. I was standing in front of the fridge, trying to cool down, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura! It's Rydel!" she exclaimed. How can she be so positive when it feels like 1000˚ out there?

"Hey Rydel! What's up?" I try saying just as cheery as her, but it seems impossible.

"Hey! Our whole family is going to the beach since today is such a hot day! We thought you would like to come."

"I would love to! When are you going?" I ask, excited that I could finally get out of the house.

"We are leaving the house in 10 minutes. We'll come and pick you up!"

"Ok! See you soon!" I say as I hang up the phone.

I ran upstairs to my room and stripped from my clothes. I picked out my favourite ruffled yellow bikini and put it on. I also put on a simple sarong wrap that was white. I was ready to go to the beach. I then heard the doorbell ring. _Just in time_ , I thought. I ran downstairs and grabbed by purse to be greeted by Ross in the doorway. He was wearing a white wife beater with some swim shorts. The wife beater was quite tight so you could see his defined six-pack. I felt like I could melt.

"Hey Laur-woah!" He starts to say, but then gets cut off. That brings be out of my fantasy. "You are looking fine!"

"Thanks Ross! You look pretty fine as well!" I said and then giggled.

I walked passed him and pretended not to notice his eyes trailing down my backside.

Ross's P.O.V.

Laura opened the door and she looked sexy as hell.

"Hey Laur-woah!" I started to say. "You are looking fine!" I say while leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks Ross! You look pretty fine as well!" she said while giggling.

I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she swayed it in front of me. We were walking and I never looked up, so I ended up walking straight in to the car. I hear snickers and laughs in the car.

"Something distracting you, Ross?" Rocky says in a teasing voice while chuckling.

"Shut up, Rocky." I say.

"Ok bro! Just asking!" He says while putting his hands up in defense.

We all got into the car and made our way to the beach. It was the perfect beach day. After fifteen minutes, of screaming at the top of our lungs trying to sing along to the radio, we finally arrived. We all get out of the car and I make my way over to Laura.

"Are you ready for the best beach day ever?"

"How do you know it will be the best beach day?" She asked me.

I looked at her then smirked. "Because you're spending the say with me obviously." I say cockily.

"Okay, Ross! Whatever helps you sleep at night." She says while laughing.

"I can think of something that helps me sleep at night." I said with a wink.

"I'm going to forget that I ever heard that come out of your mouth, and get on with my day." She said walking away, joining Rydel.

"C'mon Ross! Let's go surfing!" Rocky yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. This was going to be one hell of a beach day.

Laura's P.O.V.

I lay down my towel in the sand, right next to Rydel's. On my other side, was Stormie.

"It's so nice to see you dear! I'm so glad you decided to come with us. It gets a little hard when you're living in a house full of boys!"

"Thanks Stormie! I love being with you and the family. Call me anytime you want to have some girl time!" I say truthfully.

"Oh, you're the sweetest thing dear!" she said smiling.

I smile back at her. Thirty minutes had passed and I was halfway through my book, _Gone with the Wind_. The boys eventually came back and decided to lie down for a while. It wasn't until I heard my own stomach rumble that I realized that I was starving. Everybody was lying on his or her beach towels as I stood up.

"I'm getting hungry. Would anybody like to join me?" I say as I start walking around everybody.

I suddenly turn around and I see Ross, Riker, Ryland, and Rocky lined up behind me.

"We'll come!" they say all in unison.

I laugh as they run ahead of me to the food shack. I walk through the doors and I already see them devouring mountain of food. I sigh and walk up to the counter. I start ordering my food and then take a tray. I was waiting for my number to be called, when a guy my age or a few years older then me starts talking to me.

"Hello beautiful." He says as he roams his eyes all over my body.

"Ummm, hi." I say calmly, but slightly not interested. I look over to where Ross and the others are sitting and it looks like Ross was going to blow up, when the guy put his hand on my hip. I think I'll have some fun with this.

"What's your name?" he says coming closer.

I look at Ross and he is clenching his fists really hard. "Laura" I say as I bite my lip.

"What a beautiful name! I know you just met me, but I have something very important to tell you." He says quite seriously. "I have been a very bad boy. You see, the FBI is trying to track down my dick. Can I hide it inside of you?" he says while smirking.

I try not to laugh in this guy's face, so I do my best to be flustered. I am and actress after all. "Well then! I guess we'll have to find out another time, maybe. Be sure to stay away from the FBI." I say turning him down, as if I was trying to play hard to get.

"Alright then beautiful. Another time then. By the way, people call me John, but you can call me tonight." As he walks away, putting his hand up to his year as if he was holding a cell phone.

I smile and turn around to see Ross coming towards me. He comes up to me and takes my hand and pulls me into the men's bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" He says practically yelling at me.

"What was what?" I say trying to sound innocent.

"You! You flirting over there with the douche bag?"

"Oh that? That was nothing." I say truthfully. I wasn't going to tell him that I did that to purposely make him jealous.

"Oh really? Then why was Mr. Handsy saying he was going to call you tonight? Do you know what he could've done if he hadn't walked away. What if he was a major stalker? What if he was a-" I cut him off my kissing him roughly. He starts to respond back, and he starts putting his hands on my hips. We kiss for what seems like hours when he licks my lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth as he slides his tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance and he grabs my ass, earning him a squeak from me. That was enough for him to win the tongue battle and explore my mouth. It was when he started playing with my bikini strap that I pushed him away.

"Noooo" he whines. "Come here!"

I giggle. "Sorry Ross. Not now or here."

"Why not?"

"Because we are in a public bathroom! Duh!"

"Fine"

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"So" I start off.

"So" he repeats.

I open my mouth when he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Laura. It's just that I was jealous and I didn't want whatever that guy's name was, to take you away from me. I really really like you! I'm truly sorry."

"I forgive you. And by the way, I really really like you too!" I say as I hug him.

"So what now?" he asks me.

"I don't know. You started it." We both laugh.

"How about you being my girlfriend?" he asks while kicking his feet around as if he was nervous.

"I would very much like that!" I answer with a smile.

He did a little fist pump, mouthing the words yes. I laughed at him. He smiles at me and grabs my hand. We interlock our fingers together and open the door to the bathroom, only to find a line of people waiting. They all look at me weirdly and I start to blush. Suddenly, they all go away.

"Did they think we…" he trails off.

"Judging from the way they all ran away, yes." I say as a mater a fact. We both smile and start to walk away, about to deliver the good news to the family.


End file.
